Snowball Fight
by Roxanna123
Summary: AU one-shot. First day of winter break and there is snow on the ground. Hiccup and his friends go out and play in the snow but it soon turns into a snowball fight.


**I own nothing**

Hiccup woke up to his dog Toothless licking his face. It was his first day of winter break and his attempt to sleep in failed but he didn't care that his dog woke him up early. He laughed and sat up in his bed.

"Good morning bud," he greeted with a smile, petting the black labador on the head. "Do you need to go out?"

Toothless barked a couple of times and ran to his window, barking at Hiccup. Confused, Hiccup put on his leg brace and then walked over to the window. Peering outside, a smile broke out on his face. Hiccup ran to his dresser and changed out of his pajamas. Then, he ran to his bedroom door.

"Come on bud," he called. "Lets go outside."

Then, Hiccup ran downstairs, Toothless following closely, and grabbed his shoes at the bottom of the stairs. He ran over to the door and grabbed his coat. Hiccup was about to go outside when he heard his name being called.

"Henrik, where are you going?" his mother, Valarie, or Valka, called.

Hiccup, whose hand was an inch away from the door handle, sighed.

"Out to the park," he answered before adding, "with Toothless."

"Not without breakfast you won't," she called.

Hiccup groaned and turned around to go into the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and saw his father reading the newspaper and his mother setting out a plate of food for Hiccup. It was bacon and eggs. Valka looked over at him and frowned.

"Hiccup, where are your hat, scarf and gloves?" she asked him as he sat down at the table.

Hiccup froze.

"Oops," he muttered.

"After breakfast, you're going to go back upstairs and get your hat, scarf and gloves," Valka ordered, sitting down at her spot at the table.

Hiccup couldn't help but groan.

"But Mom," he protested.

Valka held up her hand to stop him.

"No 'but's Henrik," she said, sternly before starting to eat.

Hiccup sighed but nodded before eating as well. Soon, he was done with breakfast and he got his hat, scarf and gloves on. Hiccup rushed back downstairs and was about to go outside when his mother called out to him again.

"I call you when you lunch is ready," she called.

"Ok Mom," Hiccup called back, rushing outside with Toothless. "Come on bud."

Hiccup and Toothless ran to the park and saw Astrid with her Saluki Stormfly, Fredrick or Fishlegs with his Australian Terrier Meatlug, Samson or Snotlout with his German Shepherd Hookfang and Rachel and Thomas or Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their Pitbulls Barf and Belch. They were making snow angels.

"Hey guys," he called, walking over to them.

Astrid sat up with a big smile while Stormfly bounced over to Toothless.

"Hey, we were waiting for you," she said, getting up and going over to him. "We were going to make a snowman."

"I voted to start without you," laughed Snotlout, getting up as well.

Fishlegs, who got up as well, glared at him.

"Snotlout..." he started before Tuffnut interrupted him.

"Wait, we voted?" he asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Astrid said loudly, turning Hiccup's attention back to her, "now that you're here, we can start on that snowman."

Hiccup smiled.

"Ok, then," he said. "Lets get started."

After building a very, very, VERY weird looking snowman, the teenagers decided to go over to Fishlegs' place for some hot choco. As they were leaving the park, Snotlout leaned over to Tuffnut.

"Watch this," he whispered, bending down to make a snowball.

Then, he threw the snowball, intending to hit his cousin but instead it hit Ruffnut. He gulped when he saw her turn in anger. She made her own snowball and threw it at Snotlout, which hit him square in the face. Tuffnut was laughing his butt off when a snowball hit him too. Both boys made their own snowballs and threw them at Ruffnut. Unfortuntely, Hiccup and Astrid turned around and got hit by the snowballs while Fishlegs ran off to find cover with Meatlug.

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled in anger.

Then, she got her own snowball and threw it at him, starting a full blown snowball fight. Snowballs were flying left and right and the teenagers were yelling back and forth to each other.

"You throw like a girl!" Tuffnut yelled at Astrid.

"I am a girl!" Astrid yelled back, throwing another snowball at him.

Hiccup threw a snowball at Snotlout, letting out a yell of happiness when it hit its mark.

"Finally!" he yelled.

"You had a lucky shot!" Snotlout yelled back to his cousin.

Then, Snotlout was hit by snowball from Ruffnut.

"Ha ha!" she yelled.

"Can we please not fight anymore?" Fishlegs' timid voice rang out.

But it fell on death ears as everyone was still throwing their snowballs at each other. Laughter rang out as well. Hiccup and the gang were having a lot of fun when they heard a voice.

"Henrik Haddock," a voice called.

Hiccup gulped and turned towards the voice. It was his mother Valka. She didn't looked pleased.

"Eh...Hi Mom," he greeted, nervously laughing.

Then, he was hit by a snowball.

"Revenge!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup turned and glared at him.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Snotlout asked.

Then, he saw why.

"Hi Aunt Valka," he greeted sheepishly.

Valka stood there, not looking very happy. Then, she began to laugh.

"I guess this is why you weren't answering your phone?" she asked with a chuckle.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he reached for his phone. He took it out and saw four missed calls from home.

"Oops," said Hiccup, wincing. "Sorry, Mom."

Valka began to laugh.

"I'm not angry sweetie," she said. "I was at first but then I saw you having fun with your friends and I instantly forgave you."

Hiccup smiled at that.

"Now, come on," she said beginning to walk away. "I've got lunch waiting."

"Ok Mom," said Hiccup, running over to catch up with her. "I'll see you all later."

"Ok, see you later Hiccup," called Astrid.

"Bye Hiccup," the twins and Fishlegs called.

"See ya," Snotlout called.

"Bye guys," Hiccup called back before turning to his mother. "So, whats for lunch?"

"One of your favorites," Valka answered with a smile. "Grilled cheese with tomato soup."

"Hmm," said Hiccup as they walked home.

**The End**


End file.
